Troisième tâche
by Misao-chan3
Summary: TRADUCTION-Je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de l'auteur vu ke je n'ai pas réussi a la joindre......


Troisième tâche

"C'est tellement ennuyeux!" Ron laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise en croisant les bras. "On ne peut rien voir!"  
  
C'était vrai ; la nuit était tombée sur Poudlard quelques heures auparavant, et toujours aucun signe des candidats dans le labyrinthe. Fleur et Viktor avaient déjà été ressortis, provoquant une certaine excitation dans le public. Mais c'était il y a environ deux heures, et depuis lors, il ne s'était rien passé du tout. Cédric et Harry étaient toujours dans le labyrinthe, mais il était impossible de les voir. La moitié de l'assistance semblait s'être endormie et Hermione elle-même ne s'en sentait pas si loin.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui prend autant de temps?" se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Elle était assise entre Ron et Lavande Brown. Lavande avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Parvati et l'avait relevé assez pour répondre à la question d'Hermione.  
  
"Je ne sais pas. Mais s'il ne se passe rien bientôt, je vais me coucher." Elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Parvati et s'occupa en regardant ses ongles.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'ennuyait aussi, mais elle ne pensait pas aller se coucher avant de connaître le résultat du tournoi. Elle soupira et s'enfonça sur sa chaise comme Ron l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.  
  
"Je me demande ce qui se passe" dit Ron d'un air absent, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls.  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules. "Qui sait?"  
  
A ce moment précis, elle ressentit comme un frisson lui parcourir le corps et elle trembla brutalement. Ron tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda en haussant les sourcils.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" demanda-t-il curieusement.  
  
Hermione secoua juste la tête, un sentiment horrible s'emparant d'elle. "Je ne sais pas..." Soudain, une révélation la frappa comme une tonne de briques. "Quelque chose ne va pas!" souffla-t-elle.

Le regard confus de Ron ne changea pas. "De quoi tu parles?"  
  
"Je ne sa..."  
  
A ce moment précis, un long murmure se fit entendre dans la foule, et Ron et Hermione retournèrent leur attention sur le terrain. Ils pouvaient voir les corps de deux personnes apparaître et ils virent un groupe d'adultes courir vers ces deux personnes.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione sut tout de suite que le sentiment horrible avait un rapport avec Harry, et la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête était de se rapprocher de lui le plus vite possible.  
  
Ron avait l'air de penser la même chose, et Hermione fut levée de sa chaise par la main de Ron. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il l'entraîna le long des tribunes beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle n'aurait cru possible considérant le fait qu'ils durent passer un certain nombre de personnes pour atteindre les escaliers. Leurs deux mains toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre, ils ignorèrent les cris de Mrs. Weasley "Ron! Hermione! Revenez ici!"  
  
Quand ils atteignirent enfin les escaliers, ils surent immédiatement que descendre jusqu'au terrain allait être beaucoup plus difficile à faire qu'à dire. Il semblait que toute l'école voulait descendre ces escaliers, et il semblait impossible pour eux de se faufiler dans cette foule.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" lui demanda Ron, l'inquiétude se lisant sur chaque centimètre de son visage.  
  
Hermione fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle lâcha la main de Ron, et de toutes ses forces, poussa la personne la plus proche d'elle, une Serdaigle en 2ème année, et cria "Poussez vous!" La pauvre 2ème année avait été poussée si fort qu'elle retomba sur un groupe de personnes, les faisant retomber sur les fesses. Hermione reprit la main de Ron et n'y pensa pas à deux fois avant de marcher sur les élèves pour passer. Plusieurs cris de protestation se firent entendre tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers, mais tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux la laisser passer. Ensemble, ils traversèrent tous les gradins.  
  
Juste au moment où ils allaient sauter par-dessus le muret qui séparait les gradins du terrain, une voix résonna parmi le public.  
  
"Il est mort!"  
  
Hermione gela sur place, sentant toute couleur quitter son visage. Elle pouvait sentir la bile remonter dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Ron. Lui aussi avait l'air malade. Tout autour d'elle, tout sembla se taire complètement, comme si elle était soudainement devenue sourde. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de Ron, et au moment où elle vit l'expression sur son visage, elle sentait comme si la fin du monde était arrivée.  
  
ça ne pouvait pas arriver.  
  
"Har..." elle fut surprise d'entendre sa propre voix, vu que tout semblait si muet. Elle savait, cependant, qu'elle ne serait pas capable de faire une phrase complète car ses yeux lui brûlaient et elle sentait sa gorge se serrer. Son visage se retrouva soudain contre ce qu'elle savait être la poitrine de Ron. Elle ne savait pas si c'était elle qui s'était approchée de lui ou le contraire, mais elle s'en fichait. Les bras de Ron s'étaient glissés autour de sa taille, comme pour la protéger, et elle n'était pas sure de vouloir crier ou pleurer. Elle choisit pourtant la deuxième solution tandis que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, une de ses mains couvrit sa bouche tandis que l'autre s'accrochait désespérément à la chemise de Ron.  
  
Hermione avait l'impression d'être restée comme ça pendant des heures même si elle était consciente que seules quelques minutes étaient passées. Elle sentit Ron se dégager légèrement. Puis elle l'entendit soupirer de façon inexplicable.  
  
"Cédric," murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. "Cédric. Pas Harry."  
  
Elle releva brutalement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, son regard était complètement différent de ce qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois qu'elle y avait plongé son regard. "Harry va bien?" demanda-t-elle avec espoir sans s'étonner d'avoir retrouvé sa voix si facilement.  
  
Ron hocha juste la tête et soudain, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un sort sur la foule car l'ouïe d'Hermione sembla revenir d'un coup. Elle entendit à nouveau le bourdonnement du stade et fut surprise d'entendre le "Viens!" de Ron.  
  
Il lui prit la main pour la 3ème fois et leur fit traverser les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du terrain, jusqu'à un muret. Il le sauta facilement et se retourna pour aider Hermione. Elle fut étonnée par la facilité avec laquelle elle réussit à grimper parce-qu'elle savait que normalement elle aurait été parfaitement incapable de le faire.  
  
Le terrain était presque aussi bondé que les escaliers, et autour d'eux des professeurs criaient aux élèves qui avaient réussi à passer de retourner immédiatement dans leur dortoirs. La voix de quelqu'un d'autre criait les mêmes instructions aux élèves dans les tribunes. Hermione et Ron, ignorèrent bien sur cet ordre et coururent vers l'endroit où Harry était censé se trouver. Plusieurs personnes, le Professeur Dumbledore inclus, les empêchait de le voir mais ils essayèrent tout de même de se rapprocher de lui.  
  
Soudain, Professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant eux et leva ses mains pour leur barrer la route. "Retourner dans vos dortoirs," leur dit-elle calmement, cependant ils ne purent ignorer l'air inquiet qui se lisait sur son visage.  
  
"Où est Harry?" demanda immédiatement Hermione, regardant derrière le professeur pour tenter de voir son meilleur ami.  
  
"Miss Granger, faites ce que je vous dis." McGonagall parlait d'une voix neutre.  
  
"Non!" cria Hermione, se surprenant elle-même. "Pas jusqu'à ce qu'on ait vu Harry!"  
  
Le Professeurr McGonagall était indubitablement choquée par l'indignation soudaine de son élève préférée, mais elle ne la reprit pas "Miss Gra... Hermione," dit-elle doucement "Harry va bien. Maintenant retourner dans la Tour des Gryffondors s'il vous plait."  
  
"Je n'irai pas tant que je n'aurai pas vu ça de moi-même!" Hermione fit alors une tentative pour dépasser son professeur avant d'être arrêtée par celle-ci.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," dit le professeur, tournant son attention vers Ron, "je vous en prie, rendez moi service et accompagnez Miss Granger jusqu'au château."  
  
Ron la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. "Bordel, non!" cria-t-il de la même façon qu'Hermione. "Où est-ce qu'il est?"  
  
Le Professeur McGonagall semblait atteindre ses limites avec ces deux 4èmes années lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils. "Mr. Weasley, je vais vous demander de surveiller votre langage en ma présence et de suivre mes instructions avant de m'obliger à retirer des points à Gryffondor."  
  
Ron sembla outré par sa menace. "Je m'en fout de savoir combien de points vous aller retirer à cette putain de maison! Où est Harry?!"  
  
Tandis que Ron ne surveillait pas son langage devant la directrice de leur maison, Hermione vit Maugrey Fol-Œil emmener ce qu'elle savait être Harry à travers une foule hystérique. Elle le reconnaissait à peine au milieu de toutes ces filles qui pleuraient et de ces garçons qui criaient, mais elle savait que c'était lui.  
  
Elle tira sur la main de Ron et il se tourna vers elle. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-il immédiatement, l'inquiétude et l'urgence se faisant sentir dans sa voix.  
  
Elle ne dit rien mais leva le menton dans la direction de Maugrey qui disparaissait vers le château. Cela ne prit qu'une seconde à Ron pour suivre son regard et la traîner dans cette direction. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient fait 2 pas, quelqu'un d'autres s'interposa.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, je vous assure que Mr. Potter va bien. Je vous en prie, retournez dans votre tour tout de suite." Le Professeur Dumbledore les regardait, un regard qu'ils ne reconnurent pas sur son visage.  
  
"Quand pourra-t-on le voir?" demanda calmement Hermione, n'appréciant pas ce regard.  
  
Le directeur les regarda tous les deux ; son visage montra soudain une certaine sympathie et il plaça une main sur chacune de leurs épaules. "Nous avons besoin de régler certains points et ensuite vous pourrez lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. En attendant, je vous prie de retourner dans vos dortoirs."  
  
Ils hochèrent légèrement la tête et le regardèrent se presser à la rencontre d'un Amos Diggory paniqué. Le Professeur McGonagall revint vers eux et leur parla d'une voix calme.  
  
"Je vous en prie, faites ce que le Professeur Dumbledore vous a dit," ordonna-t-elle gentiment. "Harry est en sécurité maintenant."  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Professeur?" demanda Ron d'une toute petite voix qu'il n'avait pas quelques minutes auparavant, sa voix semblait si faible que cela donnait presque envie de pleurer à Hermione.  
  
McGonagall secoua la tête lentement et dit, "Je ne suis pas sure. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à régler avant de savoir. Maintenant, allez-y, s'il-vous plait. Nous viendrons vous chercher dès que possible." Elle leur fit une sorte de sourire triste et retourna parler au Ministre de la Magie.  
  
Ron et Hermione la regardèrent s'en aller puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Pendant un moment, aucun ne parla. Finalement, Ron dit d'une voix qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas, "On y va alors."  
  
Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, et ensemble ils retournèrent vers le château, ignorant les questions des gens qu'ils croisaient.  
  
Aucun des deux ne se préoccupa du fait qu'ils se tenaient toujours par la main.  
  
Une fois arrivés en haut des escaliers et après être rentrés dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, ils furent instantanément bombardés de questions.  
  
"Où est Harry?"  
  
"Est-ce qu'il va bien?"  
  
"Est-ce que Cédric est vraiment mort?!"  
  
Il semblait que tous les Gryffondors, de la 1ère à la 7ème année, se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune pour leur poser des questions. Ron et Hermione avaient l'air d'avoir passé un accord silencieux pour ne pas discuter avec les autres, en partie parce-qu'ils ne savaient rien mais surtout parce-qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de leur parler. Ils ignorèrent les questions, et Hermione entraîna Ron vers les escaliers. Il la suivit sans réfléchir.  
  
Avant d'atteindre les escaliers, trois personnes leur barrèrent le chemin.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda calmement Fred, un air grave sur son visage ainsi que sur celui de son frère George. Ginny était près d'eux, elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.  
  
Ron haussa les épaules. "On ne sait pas. Calmez les autres, d'accord?" Il regarda Hermione, qui avait l'air malade également.  
  
"Est-ce que... Harry va bien?" demanda calmement Ginny, ses yeux marrons les transperçant.  
  
Ron regarda sa petite sœur et remarqua à quel point elle semblait malheureuse. "Il va bien."  
  
Ses frères hochèrent la tête silencieusement et ne posèrent plus de questions. Hermione reprit la main de Ron, l'incitant à la suivre. Au lieu de se séparer, ils montèrent les mêmes escaliers en direction du dortoir des filles. Parvati et Lavande levèrent les yeux vers eux puis se regardèrent, il sembla qu'elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour rester dans la Salle Commune aussi longtemps que nécessaire.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, ils s'enfermèrent et se lâchèrent la main pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient sauté par dessus le muret sur le terrain. "Je ne suis pas censé être là," dit calmement Ron, pour essayer de briser le silence.  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle s'assit et ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine et les serra contre elle. Soudain, comme venant de nulle part, elle dit clairement "J'ai peur."  
  
Ron la regarda, incapable de calmer ses peurs. Il avait toujours ressenti ce besoin inexplicable de la protéger, et cela depuis leur 1ère année à Poudlard. Mais maintenant... Maintenant, il était aussi effrayé qu'elle. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il traversa la pièce et s'assit près d'elle. Et calmement, il dit "Moi aussi."  
  
Hermione leva son menton qui reposait sur ses genoux et le regarda. "Il va aller bien, pas vrai?" Elle le fixait des yeux, attendant qu'il la rassure.  
  
Ron leva son pouce à sa bouche et se mit à ronger son ongle. "Il le faut..." Ensuite, d'une voix à peine audible, il ajouta "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si ce n'était pas la cas... C'est mon meilleur ami." Ron laissa retomber son bras et fixa ses genoux.  
  
Hermione le regardait toujours, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il continua de parler et à chaque mot elle sentait son cœur se briser un peu plus.  
  
"J'ai été tellement stupide, tu le sais? Réagir comme je l'ai fait dès le départ..." Son front se plissa. "De la jalousie... Voila ce que c'était. J'étais tellement jaloux de lui, et je ne le croyais même pas."  
  
"Ron..." Hermione posa sa main sur son bras et essaya de croiser son regard, mais c'était impossible car il fixait toujours ses genoux. "Ce n'était pas juste toi. Vous étiez deux."  
  
"C'est moi qui ait commencé," coupa-t-il. "C'était ma faute. Quelqu'un voulait le tuer, et moi tout ce que je voyais c'était qu'il avait de nouveaux admirateurs. Bon sang, pourquoi je suis si stupide?!" Il leva la tête, son visage recouvert d'une expression qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas.  
  
"Ron, tu n'es pas stupide. C'est juste que tu ne savais pas." Elle croisa enfin son regard et essaya de le rassurer.  
  
"Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose et que je n'avais pas fait la paix avec lui?!" demanda-t-il, une certaine impatience dans la voix. "Et si on était toujours fâchés et que quelque chose d'horrible se produisait?"  
  
"Harry va bien," dit rapidement Hermione, ne sachant pas comment agir face à cette inquiétude soudaine. "Il va bien."  
  
"Ouais, mais et si... Cédric..." la voix de Ron s'affaiblit. "Et si ça avait été Harry?"  
  
"ça ne l'était pas."  
  
"Ouais, mais..." Encore une fois la voix de Ron s'affaiblit, et soudain il se tourna vers Hermione, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. Très calmement il continua, "Il est mon meilleur ami."  
  
Hermione sentit son cœur se briser en voyant Ron dans cet état. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi malheureux. Elle tendit les bras et l'attira contre elle, sans qu'il ne l'en empêche. Il posa la tête sur son épaule fragile et Hermione dit "Je le sais Ron. Et Harry aussi le sait. Et tu es aussi son meilleur ami." Admettre que les deux garçons étaient plus proches qu'avec elle aurait pu être difficile en d'autres circonstances, mais là elle s'en fichait. Elle était juste contente que ces deux meilleurs amis aillent bien.  
  
Hermione posa sa tête sur celle de Ron et se força à ne pas écouter les reniflements et les hoquets venant du rouquin qu'elle serrait toujours dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas s'il pleurait ou s'il essayait de ne pas pleurer. Elle s'en fichait, parce-que les deux possibilités l'effrayaient. Ron n'était pas censé montrer ses émotions, il était censé être fort et macho, et le fait de penser qu'il pleurait était trop dur à supporter.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Sans parler, ni bouger. Ils étaient juste assis à se soutenir physiquement et moralement, jusqu'à ce que Ginny vienne doucement frapper à la porte pour leur dire que Mrs. Weasley et Bill étaient là pour les emmener à l'infirmerie. A ces mots, Ron et Hermione se séparèrent enfin et se regardèrent. Le visage de Ron était extrêmement rouge tandis que celui d'Hermione était incroyablement pâle.  
  
Sans parler, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte qui était toujours fermée. Juste au moment où ils allaient l'ouvrir, Ron prit le bras d'Hermione et l'attira rapidement contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras brièvement. Quand il se détacha d'elle, elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, sans vraiment espérer une réponse. Ron y répondit quand même en lui reprenant la main.  
  
Ils regardèrent tous les deux leurs doigts entrelacés puis levèrent leurs regards l'un vers l'autre avant de sortir de la pièce, se préparant à affronter ce qui les attendait.


End file.
